


An Autumn’s Day.

by craneflcwer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushing (?), Drabble, Fluff, Himeniki, Like ... very short, M/M, Short One Shot, ahhh, rushed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craneflcwer/pseuds/craneflcwer
Summary: A plan was devised between the chef, and the enigma to spend an autumn’s day at the park! Which led to HiMERU awaiting for Niki’s arrival...
Relationships: HiMERU/Shiina Niki
Kudos: 21





	An Autumn’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally pulled this out of my ass and you can clearly tell im so sorry
> 
> also the formatting is probably weird

Fair, and delicate skin, though bundled up against the frigid weather, was able to receive chills；the statuesque male shuddered as a swift, cool breeze blew by. The wind whirled within the leaves that held a vibrant crimson, and slight tinges of gold. The leaves held warmth, and beauty — a sight to gaze at.

Autumn was a time for new hopes, and aspirations of complete sovereignty for them all. The transitional season, a time of reflection, of letting go. The climate of this hemisphere was changing. The aesthetics of June, July, and August passed along with ease. Nothing but a reverie — a distant memory within HiMERU’s mind. Oh, how he wished to hold summer within his grasp once more, to feel the sun’s rays shine upon his blemished heart, to exchange ebullient pleasantries, to hear rapturous laughter grace his ears. He deeply craves to feel warm.

Reminiscing the longevity of a summers day was foolish, especially during this minute. A meet-up was devised, and sincere promises were made. In a summary : arrangements were made with Crazy:B’s gluttonous chef within the blink of an eye. The glutton’s words seemed promising, and during that time, the words to decline could not leave HiMERU’s throat. _Or, perhaps he didn’t wish to see the elated smile upon Niki’s countenance dissipate so soon._

But, regardless, there the bluenette was ... standing within a park, awaiting for the other’s arrival.

“ What foolish behaviour ... he’s ten minutes late. ”

He breathed, the warmth of his exhale was merely a visible cloud against the frigid air. A small huff resonated alongside soft spoken soliloquy；roseate lips pressed together, forming a thin line as the idol bathed beneath autumn’s sunset. 

Now that he recalled clearly, why did he accept the chef’s proposal if HiMERU himself was preoccupied with several events, and matters he must place his utmost attention upon? The mere thought of a walk should’ve been discarded, but why couldn’t he _decline_? It’s such a _simple_ task.

_Perhaps, HiMERU was foolish._

The thought to cancel their planned preparations had previously crossed his mind, but the thought had returned once more. Time was precious, and HiMERU’s time won’t be toyed with as if it was some kind of game.  
  
Though, as if on cue, lithe digits clasped his own in a tight, yet tender hold. His calloused, and gelid hand was met with warmth. 

“ HiMERU-kuuuu~n! Make sure to cover up your hands in the future, silly! ”

The words spilled off the other’s lips like silk. Every syllable, and every consonant brought the chef to lean against HiMERU. Octaves were coated within honey — an alluring voice. Something sweet, and warm. 

Aureate gaze fell upon the ethereal visage of the familiar personage at HiMERU’s side；Niki Shiina. A rosaceous flourish upon porcelain features was prominent to the eye. Delicate digits folded, intertwining to curl — locking hands with the chef.

Rosén brims parted, yet formulated vocables were held back due to mere incredulity. A brief moment was needed to unravel his sputtering locutions. How uncharacteristic for a being with such an aloof front.

“ — Um ... ah ... Shiina ... HiMERU is quite surprised that you came. ”

A hymn of a tune tinged in joy, a cackle upon his tiers, laughter drifted from the chef’s lips. Such a nonplussed reaction was certainly something Niki had not anticipated, but it brought such great elation. 

“ Aw! Did you doubt me!? Geez ...~ That’s low, y’know! But, I guess I can’t blame you ... I was sorta late, huh? ”

Deep within his heart, Niki was highly aware that “sorta’’ was such a foolish excuse, but for a being like him, it must be somewhat believable.

“ Here, let me make it up to ya! ”

Glued to his words, Niki stood upon the tip of his toes, and pressed a gentle kiss upon HiMERU’s cheek. The kiss lasted no longer than a few seconds, the bluenette was certain of that, and yet, inner machinations of his mind prompt it to slow, to give himself some time to sentimentalise, to romanticise, to see the scene through rose-coloured glasses. He felt warmth growing within him.

Taken aback by the magnitude of such tender affection, HiMERU was left speechless once more, as a vibrant smile was painted on Niki’s lips.

“ Ta-daaah~! See? I didn’t lie to you! Also, are you ready, HiMERU-kun? ”

Inquired the glutton. Despite being left in quite a shaken state, a small nod was given. _Perfect_! They were both prepared for their outing! ( _or, their date._ )

**Author's Note:**

> maybe they’ll get something better someday


End file.
